A Past Forgotten
by J-ThunderWolf
Summary: Tyson has been having bad dreams for a while now and lately they've seem to have gotten worse. There's a woman, screams, a man, and blood can Tyson find out the source of his nightmares before it's too late?
1. Prolouge Dreams

Hiya! This is my first Beyblade fic so I'm not really sure how good it is but I don't think it's too bad.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters T.T

Copyright: Although I do not own the Beyblade characters, any and all original characters and the plot line are mine so please don't take them without permission.

Prologue - Dreams

It was dark. Darkness so thick the brightest light could not pierce it. He was running, hard and fast. He did not know where or from what he was running. His heart was pounding in his chest, the blood throbbing in his ears, and his legs aching painfully; but he could not stop. He did not know why, he just knew he could not stop. He heard a blood-curdling scream somewhere behind him. He pushed himself harder; he had to get away, he had to get away at all costs lest he be caught and – what? What would happen to him if he were caught? He did not know, he did not want to think about it. He ran faster, he couldn't get caught. The _thud_ of heavy footsteps resounded all around him. _Thud, thud, thud_. He quickened his already frantic pace. The footsteps got louder but retained their slow and steady rhythm. He did not falter. The footsteps got louder and louder still. He at last stopped, not from exhaustion but from slow, painful realization: a plan. Was this it? Was this their plan? To drive him crazy with this sound, the darkness, the scream, with the knowledge that the inevitable – death – was coming. It did not matter, because even it was or was not, it was working.

He collapsed, falling to his knees. He covered his ears with his hands desperately trying to block out the sound; but silence never came for him. He still heard the dull _thud _of footsteps echoing mindlessly in his head like the solemn beat of a drum. He tried to ignore the pounding, tried to think through it. He tried to think of a way out, a way to escape, a way to save himself, and maybe, possibly, a way to defeat the monster that obviously wanted him dead. But it was impossible to think, for reason was quickly giving way to fear and sanity gradually slipping into oblivion. He felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he started to lose hope. He did not understand why he was crying, why he was afraid in the first place. He had no idea who was following him, why he had ran away from them, or why he was folding himself into a tight trembling ball. He was so unused to this fear that it was almost scary but the fact that it felt so familiar was even scarier; scarier even than the monster – man – reaching for his throat.

A cold hand closed around his neck and roughly lifted him from the ground to leave him suspended in the air. The hand tightened its grip on him. He felt the fear rise inside of him, felt it grow by ten-fold. He closed his eyes tight and opened his mouth: "NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as more frightened tears made themselves known. Blackness started to claim him, started to drag him down into the darkest, deepest pits of nothingness.

Then, finally, he woke up.

TBC

So what do you think? Good, bad, in the middle, what? Please review and let me know if I should continue; I already have the next chapter written and am working on the chapter after that. Only you, the readers, can decide whether I post them or not. Like I said this is my first Beyblade story so please be gentle, flames are welcome but only constructive criticism please.


	2. Bad Night's Sleep

Chapter one is up yay! A/N: All characters appearing in this story, unless they are of my own creation like Kathleen, are as seen as on G-Revolution, the third season of Beyblade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beyblade

Copyright: I do not own the Beyblade characters but any and all original characters and the plot line are mine so don't take them without permission thanks

Kathleen – age: 13; hair: blonde; eyes: green; clothes: she can usually be seen wearing a pink tank top and pink cargo pants or anything else that's pink or light blue

Chapter 1 – Bad Night's Sleep

For the third time that night, Tyson Granger sat bolt right in bed, chest heaving and body soaked with sweat. His eyes felt wet, had he been crying? He had been crying in his dream, yes, but… He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and tried to recall the dream. This one was different from some of the others he had had before. Darkness, footsteps, a scream, a pounding in his head, a man – or was it a monster? – a sense of hopelessness. That's all he could remember. He shook his head slowly and lay back down. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand; its neon numbers spilling soft green light over the polished chestnut colored wood. 4:50 a.m. is what it said, effectively earning a frustrated sigh from Tyson. It wasn't fair! These stupid dreams were robbing him of his much-needed sleep and he didn't even know what they meant! He groaned and turned over on his side. He was going to get some sleep tonight if it was the last thing he did! After a few minutes, he finally went to sleep only to be awakened by yet another nightmare about an hour later.

Tyson slowly trudged down the stairs from his bedroom to the kitchen. He estimated that he had gotten somewhere between ten to thirty minutes of peaceful sleep. The logical thing to do would have been to get some more sleep instead of coming downstairs but he couldn't have went back to sleep even if he had wanted to – and he _really_ wanted to.

The delicious smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafted through the air and reached his nose. Any other day he would have been in the kitchen and finished with five or six plates of food in seconds; however, any other day he would have gotten more than thirty minutes of sleep. He entered the kitchen and was promptly greeted by his sister Kathleen.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Kathleen said cheerfully. (A/N Kathleen isn't really Tyson's sister but he doesn't know that yet.)

Tyson muttered a small "Morning," as he pulled out a chair and sat down heavily.

"Bad night's sleep?" she asked knowingly.

He nodded slowly. She had taken to asking him that whenever it seemed like he didn't get enough sleep. Lately, she had also started sleeping with him. She knew about his nightmares and was determined to help him in any way she could. Actually, Tyson discovered that he found it quite comforting to wake up and find her curled up next to him. It was definitely the only thing that let him sleep at night sometimes.

His grandfather, also known as Grandpa Granger or Grandpa by Tyson and Kathleen, set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Ready to go my man?" he asked.

Tyson, who by this time had already finished a third of his breakfast, stopped his fork in mid-air and looked up at him questioningly. "Wha?" he said around a mouthful of pancakes.

Kathleen got up and walked behind his chair. "Did you forget already, Tyson?" she asked as she put his cap on his head. She considered him a moment before turning the hat backwards the way he liked it. She had taken to doing that as well. She believed that his cap was lucky and it was the reason he won the world championships twice in a row. As unlike him as it sounds, he often forgot his cap in his room or on the kitchen table and would have to go back to get it if Kat didn't beat him to it.

"Forget wha-?" he mumbled.

Kat rolled her eyes at him sarcastically. "Duh," she said lightly tapping on his head. "Kai and the others are coming over, remember?" She paused, then a dreamy look came over her face. "Oh, Kai…," she sighed. If it wasn't obvious already, Kat had a _huge_ crush on Kai, but then again, who didn't?

Tyson thought for minute, and then realization quickly dawned on him. 'That's right,' he thought, 'my team is supposed to come over to train today.'

Even as the thought occurred to him he hadn't really comprehended it. He shrugged and resumed eating. A few seconds later, however, his eyes widened with understanding. _My team_.

"My team!" he cried. He gulped down the rest of his breakfast and rushed up the stairs to get dressed. "Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?!" he yelled from his room.

"We thought you knew," Kat called up to him. "I mean, c'mon, Ty, how could you forget something like _that_?" she asked incredulously.

He grabbed Dragoon and his launcher from the desk drawer and put them in his pocket. He ran down the stairs, fully dressed, just as the doorbell sounded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tyson yelled from the stairs. He jumped the last couple of steps and made for the door, but Kat got there first.

"Hi, Ka-," she stopped. It wasn't Kai or any of the other Bladebreakers. She had never seen this guy before and got a bad vibe from him, like he was up to no good or something. 'Maybe he's one of Tyson's other friends,' she reasoned. She felt Tyson walk up behind her, she also felt him tense against her. He had gotten the same feeling she had when she first saw him.

The man in front of them wore a long black cloak, similar to the one Ozuma had worn when he and Tyson first battled. He had his hood up making it impossible to make out any identifiable features; only his mouth could be seen. Kat felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. Tyson spoke softly but with a definite edge in his voice – the result of hanging with Kai for so long. "Who are you and what do want?"

The man smiled and slowly raised his head to meet his eyes. Tyson gasped. His eyes… they were – blood red.

TBC

So how was this one? It gets better believe me, as the story progresses alarming secrets about Tyson's past will be revealed like his life when he was little and what happened with his parents. Once again, if you want the next chapter you have to review and as always flames are welcome but only constructive criticism if you would.


	3. Unexpected Vistors and Disturbing Info

I won't hold you this time. I'll do the disclaimer and then you can jump right into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters

Copyright: While Kai, Tyson, and the other Beyblade characters are not mine, the original characters like Kathleen are mine and so is the plot line so please do not take them without permission.

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitors and Disturbing Information

"What the--," Tyson muttered, his grip on Kat's shoulder tightening as he pulled her behind him. "W-who are you?" he stammered, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

The man just continued to smile – which, by the way, was subconsciously starting to get on Tyson's nerves – as he said in a deep, rasping voice, "I wish only to offer a warning."

"A warning?" Tyson asked. His eyes narrowing, he asked, "What is this, did someone send you or what?" Something clicked in his mind. "Hey, you're not some wannabe beyblader trying to steal my title are you? 'Cause let me tell ya, buddy, it's not going to happen--,"

"One does not seek what he is afraid to find," the man interrupted.

He blinked. "Wha--?"

"Hey, my man, your peeps are here!" they heard Grandpa call from the hall. Tyson and Kat turned from the man to yell, "Okay, Grandpa!" but when their gaze went to return to him, he was gone.

"What? Where'd he go?" Tyson said, looking around cautiously.

"C'mon, Tyson, we don't have all day!" it was Rei that time.

"Yeah, we gotta go!" now Max.

He cast one last look around the yard before finally giving up and closing the door. "Coming," he said and started walking to the front of the house towards his team.

"Aw man!" Tyson yelled in disappointment; that was the _fifth_ time Dragoon had been knocked out of the dish! He could see Max smiling triumphantly as he turned around to see Dragoon hit the dirt.

Rei laughed. "Man, Tyson, you're really off your game today! Did the world champ suddenly lose his touch?"

"Aw, c'mon guys lay off. Tyson's just a bit preoccupied, today, that's all," Kenny said smiling. Tyson silently blessed him.

"About what? What he's gonna have for dinner tonight?" Rei asked jokingly.

"Yeah, he's got more pressing matters to think about: chocolate cake for dessert or ice cream?" Max said. The boys howled with laughter, even Kai cracked a small smile.

He growled at them as he went to fetch Dragoon from the dirt. "You want a piece of me too, tough guy, huh do ya?" he challenged angrily.

"Doesn't look like there's much to go around after that last match if you ask me," Kai said from his position against the tree.

"Well, no one asked you," he snapped at him. "You want some of this too, Kai? Well, come and get it; I'll take all of you on!" he ranted. The rest of the boys just laughed. "I'm serious! C'mon, Kai, let's see you put your beyblade where your mouth is!" Tyson said, thrusting his blade out, showing it to him.

Kai got up slowly and smirked. "Alright, let's go," he said, already walking to the beydish and positioning himself for launch. Tyson reset Dragoon on the launcher and got into position.

Max counted them off, "Three, two, one!"

"LET IT RIP!" both boys yelled in union as they launched their blades. They collided in mid-air and stayed in contact with one other until they landed in the center of the stadium where they finally separated. The force of the hit caused both blades to be thrown backwards, leaving them to balance on opposite edges dish. Tyson – being himself and all – made the first move.

"Go, Dragoon, attack!" he yelled. Dragoon immediately shot forward with Dranzer in its sights.

Kai smirked; he was more than used to Tyson's head-on attacks and with him as out of it as he was now, he'd never be able to predict his next move. "Dranzer, counter it!" he commanded. The fire phoenix moved with incredible speed and grace as it carried out its master's orders. From a spectator's perspective, it was difficult to tell whether Dranzer was going to counter Dragoon's attack or try to evade it, but unbeknownst to the spectator or Tyson, that was exactly the effect Kai intended. "Pick up the pace, Dranzer!"

Tyson couldn't believe his luck; Kai – evasive-when-it-came-to-Tyson - Hiwatari – was actually initiating a head-on attack! While he didn't fully understand what kind of direct attack Kai was going for, the fact still stood that it was head-on nonetheless. Tyson adopted a very Kai-like smirk as he quickly calculated the outcome of the battle; this was going to be _too_ easy. "Big mistake, Kai!" he said.

"Is it?" Kai asked as Dranzer disappeared a millisecond before the two blades were due to crash.

"What? What happened to Dranzer?" Tyson was baffled – the phoenix just… disappeared.

"Uh, Tyson…" Max called, looking up.

Tyson followed his gaze. His eyes widened, "No way!" There, spinning four or five feet above the stadium, was Dranzer. Tilting, it began its descent, slicing through the air like a knife.

For all of a split second, Tyson stood there, mind and body numb. If he didn't do something fast Dragoon was going to be brutally knocked from the stadium and sustain excessive damage; but that was only if he was lucky. If Kai was battling at full strength… It was probably best that he focus on the task at hand. Promptly snapping out his stupor, he did the only thing he could think of: "Move, Dragoon!" Tyson's knowledge of beyblading was put to the test he was reminded that every second counted in the heat of battle as Dranzer mercilessly slammed into the blue dragon.

Time seemed to stop as Tyson watched Dragoon being launched out of the stadium. He felt it wiz past his ear as a few strands of hair were severed from bangs and floated softly to the ground, totally unaware of the inhumanly savage defeat he had just suffered at the hands of the older beyblader. In his mind's eye, he saw Dragoon fall to the earth hard, summoning a dust cloud large enough to remind of the nuclear bombs that had been dropped on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. In the back of his mind, he briefly played with the idea that he believed he had lost so badly that he reminisced a history lesson that he had slept through. Though he knew was blowing the entire situation out of proportion, as he looked back at his defeated comrade, he recalled a scene very similar to this. The beyblade in question, however, was a deep orange and looked to be coated in something. It looked like –

"Hey, Tyson!"

Tyson blinked and pulled himself from his memories – at least, he assumed it had been a memory. He glanced at Max, who had called him, and the other Bladebreakers before swiftly claiming Dragoon from the dirt. After gazing at it with glazed eyes for a few moments or more, he wordlessly tucked the beyblade in his pocket along with its launcher and ripcord. Smiling sheepishly, he turned to face his teammates; all that big talk and he had lost – badly. Carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone, he forced a small chuckle and slowly walked up to Kai. He put a hand on each of his shoulders and grinned at him. Then, without warning, he began laughing loudly earning startled gasps and yelps from the other Bladebreakers and a flinch from Kai as he started patting the boy on the shoulders.

"Great battle, Kai!" he congratulated him. "But next time I'm gonna win!"

Eyes closed in their usual fashion, Kai reached up, grabbed Tyson's wrist, removed his hands from his shoulders, and then broke contact with him altogether in one fluid motion. He opened his eyes and stared at him for a moment, a calculating look in those normally cold crimson-brown pools. He then smirked at him, crossing his arms cockily. "Next time, Tyson, pay attention and maybe you won't get your ass handed to you on a silver platter."

Tyson's smile didn't falter. He knew Kai was right; he had been preoccupied all day, hence, his current losing streak. He had to get his head back in the game; he had to forget all about those stupid dreams, that stupid guy, and his stupid warning. He looked over Kai's shoulder and grinned at his friends. "Hey, guys, lunch at my house, okay?"

Rei grinned back and said, "You know, it's not really lunch if you eat all the food."

"Yeah, leave some for us," Max agreed.

"It would be nice to actually _eat_ this time," Kenny put in.

"Don't worry," Tyson assured them. "There'll be plenty for everyone this time; Kat will make sure of that." He glanced noticeably at Kai. "Or at least, she'll make sure that there's enough for Kai," he said with a sly smile.

"Hmph," was Kai's response as he began to walk in the direction of Tyson's house.

Rei, Kenny, and Max exchanged grins as they followed their blue-haired captain. Tyson, however, hung back; a smile trying to make itself known on his frowning features. He was glad they could be so carefree; they had no idea what was happening and he intended to keep it that way. If they knew, then they would only worry and he didn't want his problems to be theirs. They were, if anything, aware that he had been distracted throughout the day; but, other than that, everything was perfectly fine in their world. Too bad his had been in chaos for the past few week because of those troublesome dreams. They was also the matter of that guy and what he had said; what did he mean by –

"C'mon, Tyson! Let's go!" Rei called to him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah," he said quietly, becoming aware of his surrounding once more.

Ever he had started having those weird dreams life seemed to be getting stranger by the day; first the dreams themselves, then that dude and his damned 'warning' – or whatever the hell you want to call it.

He sighed. _Maybe it'll get better somehow,_ he thought, _and I won't have to deal with anymore unexpected visitors and disturbing info like this morning._

He started after his friends as a cry of "Wait up, guys!" escaped his lips.

_Maybe…_

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, this chapter wasn't all that good. First I make you wait forever, then when I finally post, I post a bad a chapter. Well, I suppose this was more a filler chapter; I need something to set up the next couple of chapters. Oh, well, anyway, be sure to review; I have two reviews and that's it. If you people are really reading this and want the next you must review. That's why I was on hiatus before u. Just a head's up, I'll only continue this story if I receive at least two more reviews; if not, then I'll go hiatus again until I get 2 reviews. Okay, I think that everything I wanted to say, so, bye.


End file.
